Destination Unknown
by AmberRose
Summary: Rating for graphic violence. I believe this captures the at least some of the essense of certain philosophies of Andross. NOT for the tenderhearted.


I thought about this last night. Violent and odd. Some of the philosophy comes from the Nazis and Hitler. I think they relate well to the theories of Andross, or at least the theories I have of Andross. I'll babble here, but I've always wanted to write from the enemy's point of view, that they were doing the right thing in their mind, even if it was incredibly wrong and horrible.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Star Fox or any character/place/thing that goes with it.  
  
Destination Unknown  
  
The sun was slowly rising over the sleepy town as he walked along the outer edge of a leafy green forest. He had not seen a soul for nearly three days, but it did not bother him. Something had compelled him to make this journey, something that drew him to the quiet and stillness. A hover car drove out of town, slowly picking up speed as it slaved into the planetary traffic system. The car contained the first of the denizen to make his way off to work to try and find some meaningful way of life in an otherwise pointless existence.  
  
Now that was an odd thought.  
  
He paused at the tree line and wondered what he was doing there in the first place. Didn't he have something to do too? Didn't he have an existence that was meaningful? He couldn't remember what was meaningful to him, just as he couldn't remember what meaningful felt like. As soon as those thoughts flitted through his mind, the fur on his neck stood. His body separated from his mind and he watched as strange feet stepped him closer to the houses of the 'blink and you'll miss it' town.  
  
What was he doing here? Why did this feel wrong?  
  
He watched blankly as his right fingertip hinged down, and he heard the sound of a familiar whine.  
  
What was that sound? It felt wrong.  
  
His body walked up to the first house and loudly rapped on the door. A woman answered the door, dressed in a pale blue robe. She had likely just wakened minutes earlier and now she was staring down the lightly whining finger of his body. "Who are-" she was cut off by a red laser bolt piercing her right eye. Superheated flesh and fluids burst on the wall behind her. "Mommy." a little girl froze in the living room.  
  
No! What is this?!  
  
The child ran to her father, who had heard the strange sound. "Mara! Who are you?!" He took one step and was silenced like Mara. The child screamed and fell back to the floor. From his left paw flew a dart, no larger than a fly. It imbedded in her chest as her face froze in an instant of pure horror before drooping to unconsciousness.  
  
What am I doing?! Stop!  
  
Turning abruptly, the house across the street had come alive at the sounds of screaming. A man had opened the door. He raised his right arm and the whole paw hinged down to reveal a small missile. It launched. The man watched in frozen disbelief as the missile flew by him and he was suddenly caught in a fiery explosion. The next two houses met a similar fate, though none of the occupants were fast enough to escape their horrible fate.  
  
This is wrong! So wrong! Why can't I stop?!  
  
Two men came with blasters from a house further away. Kneeling in the street, they opened fire on him.  
  
Yes! Yes! Kill me! Stop me!  
  
The bolts ricocheted off his shirt. They did not affect him at all. The two furs realized this, but he caught each with his finger blaster, their limp bodies collapsed on the hard duracrete road. Only three houses were left. A woman burst from the front door to his left bearing an assault blaster rifle. Three blasts hit him, pushing him back three steps. Slowly he turned to face her.  
  
Run! Run!  
  
She stared him down, daring him to take her or her children's lives. He took one step towards her. Her eyes steeled as she looked into his. "I don't know what the hell you are, but you have to get through me first," she yelled. "Simple," came a monotone voice. He raised his left paw, the middle finger tip hinged down and a dart flew from it. She got off one shot before the small gray dart hit her neck. The tip embedded in her esophagus and expelled its poison. The rifle clattered to the ground as her paws gripped her throat in agony. "Ahh," she cried as she crumpled to the ground. Three small children ran back into the comparative safety of the house.  
  
Don't. please not the children.  
  
The right arm rose, the paw dropped. The missile launched and hit the house a split second later. Pieces of the roof crashed around him. Turing to the right, several furs turned and ran for their lives. The blaster found each, planting a small cylindrical scorch mark through their hearts.  
  
It's done.  
  
His body continued through the town, pausing once to kick a body out of the road.  
  
Such unforgivable violence.  
  
"Cleansing of the useless in society is not violence," came that monotone voice, "Nor is it unforgivable. It is compassion."  
  
That voice is not mine! Those furs were not useless; they had no chance to prove otherwise. The children!  
  
".Will only grow into the same pathetic adults that had reared them. So is the word of Andross."  
  
I don't believe you!  
  
His mind slipped into darkness.  
  
*** A hover car came whirring down the road that evening, head lights illuminating the darkness ahead. It came to a dead stop at the smoking remains of a certain house.  
  
Kilometers ahead, he walked along the tree line, stepping along to some unknown destination. 


End file.
